


It's a Good Thing You Don't Respect Me

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bones Necklace, Bubble Bath, Caring Bones, Closet Sex, Explicit Sex, Love Triangle, M/M, McCoy's Necklace, Oral Sex, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Reboot, Sex during a party, Stalker!Spock, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, references to Star Trek Beyond, sex in a closet, stalker spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock pulls Bones into a closet during Jim Kirk's birthday party.   </p><p>A Spock/McCoy (Spones), Star Trek Beyond fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Good Thing You Don't Respect Me

In his room on board Starbase Yorktown, Leonard McCoy had his communicator in his left hand, trying to pull off his uniform trousers with the right, stumbling over and banging into the nearest bulkhead as he bellowed at the idiot on the other end: "No! No! No! The bartender has to arrive by 14:00! No later than that! Fourteen hundred! The guest of honor will be there at 14:30. Fourteen thirty! You got that?" 

There appeared to be some kind of goddamned interstellar interference because the idiot kid on the other end still didn't catch that, then asked again: _"How many people are expected?"_

"Dammit, I already told you, one hun--" 

"Doctor." McCoy glanced up at the Vulcan and noticed what Spock was staring at. McCoy looked down at himself: Uniform pants pulled halfway down his thighs, the head of his dick peeking out of the flap of his blue boxer shorts. 

"I'll call you back," McCoy barked into the comm. He yanked on his trousers with one hand as he snapped the comm shut and threw it onto the table with the other. "Jesus, you fucking startled me. Thought I locked that door." 

"Forgive my intrusion, Dr. McCoy. It appears that I caught you in the middle of--" 

"You didn't catch me in the middle of anything." McCoy blushed, feeling his face grow hot. "I was just trying to confirm plans with Yorktown Catering for Jim's birthday party."

"Yes, of course. What did you think I meant?" 

McCoy scowled at the smirk on Spock's face. He turned, pulled down his trousers again, this time all the way down, stepping out of them. He pulled the tunic over his head, throwing it onto the deck. In only the boxers he opened up a bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a button shirt and a leather jacket. He threw the entire contents onto the bed. He picked up his toiletry bag and called out: "You wanted something, Spock?" 

"Yes, Doctor." 

McCoy jumped at Spock's much too close voice, right behind him. He turned around. "Well, what can I do you for?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "'Do me for'?"

"Sorry, it's uh...a joke." McCoy corrected himself. "What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?"

"I would like to talk to you."

McCoy kicked his Starfleet issue boots out of the pathway, so that the Vulcan wouldn't trip over them, since the hobgoblin insisted upon following so close. "Wound okay?"

"Pardon?"

McCoy motioned impatiently at Spock's midsection. "Injury. Doin' alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you."

McCoy hesitated. "Is that...why you're here?"

"No."

"You're coming to the party, right?" McCoy asked.

"Of course."

"You didn't blab to Jim, did ya? It's supposed to be a surprise party. 'Surprise' implies that the guest of honor isn't supposed to know." McCoy paused, then turned again to study Spock. "I have to go pick up Jim in half an hour. You're still in uniform."

"I find I have nothing to wear, besides this. All of my civilian clothing and personal possessions were understandably destroyed."

"Ah, yes. That was the least of our troubles. Wasn't it."

"And I do understand the concept of a surprise party. I did not mention anything to Jim."

"Good man." McCoy patted the Vulcan's shoulder then turned away. "Listen...can we make this quick? I have to take a shower. There's a shop on the promenade. 'Yorktown Men's Wear'. Original name, isn't it. Sells civilian clothing you might like. Not my personal taste, but...." He turned back, raising an eyebrow at the Vulcan's intense stare. "What is it, Spock?" 

Spock appeared almost nervous, shuffling his feet. "Leonard."

"Yes?" The second time Spock had used his first name. When Spock wasn't immediately forthcoming: "Well, come on, spit it out, man!" 

"I wished to thank you for saving my life." 

"Oh...well...won't be the last time. And I'm sure you'll save mine, one of these days. Right?" McCoy chuckled, then sobered at the Vulcan's serious expression. "You don't have to thank me, Spock, it's kinda my job. What would you do without me?" 

Spock stared into his eyes. "I do not know." 

McCoy cleared his throat, only too aware he was standing in only his shorts while the Vulcan eyed his nipples or pectorals. "Well, uh....I'm uh... running late. So are you. You'd better hurry up and get over to 'Yorktown Men's Wear'. You know, because time's a wasting." 

"I wished to give you this gift, as a token of my gratitude." Spock held up a grey velvet box. 

McCoy paused, mouth gaping. "What?"

"Gift."

"For me?"

"Indeed." Spock thrust the box into McCoy's hands. "Open it. I insist." 

McCoy did. The box contained a necklace with a pendant that featured a blue stone in the center. "I don't know what to say."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You could say, 'thank you'." 

"Thank you," McCoy replied without even thinking. He looked at it closer. "It's got a tiny caduceus in the center inlaid over the stone. Pretty."

"Yes. I felt that would be appropriate, considering." Spock pointed at the pendant. "Vulkiah is a very precious stone only given to very special--"

"Vulkiah...that's what you gave your girlfriend. Isn't it?" McCoy's eyes narrowed. "To track her."

"Leonard, Nyota is my ex-girlfriend and tracking her was not my intention."

"Ex? You sure now?" McCoy smiled. "You still seem very--"

"Are you going to put it on?" Spock asked, cutting him off.

McCoy snapped the box closed and handed it back to Spock. "You don't have to give me a gift. I appreciate the sentiment, but such a token is unneseccary. Illogical even."

"Illogical? Gifts are never illogical. Nevertheless, I have already given it to you, therefore you must take it. Will you put it on?"

McCoy huffed: "Pushy bastard, ain't ya?"

"Leonard." 

The goddamned hobgoblin seemed as if he was about to beg. "Look uh...Mr. Spock." McCoy squared up and faced the Vulcan. "I'm sweaty, stinky, in a hurry and about to step into that shower. Like I said, I appreciate the gift but you didn't have to make a fuss. Honestly." McCoy dropped his boxer shorts and stood there completely nude in defiance. He didn't know what had possessed him to do so but he did. Actually he knew why he did it, to make the Vulcan uncomfortable and hopefully skedaddle. But Spock didn't leave, instead the Vulcan's gaze dropped and succeeded in having the opposite effect, making him uncomfortable. At the very least, the hobgoblin was definitely not getting the hint. McCoy cleared his throat again. "You're gonna have to go. I'll see you later. Alright?"

"Very well."

Finally. "Okay then." McCoy sighed. "Here, I'll walk you out." He grabbed a towel and slipped it around his waist. Together they walked towards the door. McCoy hit the switch and it slid open. "It's that way." He pointed. 

"What is?"

"The clothing store. 'Yorktown Men's Wear'. You've got like ten minutes now." 

"Ah." Spock stood there. 

"I'll see you later, Spock." McCoy motioned for the Vulcan to get the hell out. Instead of leaving, Spock suddenly lunged forward, pulling him into an embrace. "What are you...? What the hell are you doing?" 

Spock did not let go. Eventually, McCoy gave up the fight and relaxed and slid his own arms around the Vulcan. He could not help but be reminded of that night they spent together, huddled together in the cave, cold, shivering. That night...they'd... he didn't want to admit to cuddling, but.... He patted Spock. "Hey, you alright?" 

Spock finally pulled back to gaze at him, still holding on. "Yes, of course, Leonard. Why would I not be?"

"Well, you're hugging a naked man right now, not your normal thing, so I'm a little worried about your mental state at the moment." 

"I am not fazed by your nudity. I like it." 

McCoy gaped again, and blushed. "Oh?" 

"Leonard."

"Yes?"

"In the cave, on Altamid, when we were--"

"Snuggling?" McCoy chuckled. 

"You had your arms around me like this and you were--"

"Trying to keep you alive."

"You asked me if I was going to respect you in the morning. What did that mean?"

"It was a joke." 

"Ah. Well." Spock released him.

"You sure you're alright?" McCoy asked. "You're not, are ya. Hang on, let me get my medi-kit."

"I assure you, I am fine."

"Well, alright, then. Go!"

"Yes, I bid you, 'goodbye'." Spock stepped through the door. 

"Goodbye." McCoy hit the switch and locked it. Twice this time. 

McCoy rushed back to the bathroom, yanking off his towel. "What the fuck was that all about?" He turned, caught sight of that grey velvet box on his bed. He shook his head and dove into the shower.

_____________  
on to the next chapter...


End file.
